


Hasty

by secretlovesick



Series: momoyuki PWP [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlovesick/pseuds/secretlovesick
Summary: Yuki has urges, Momo let’s him take care of them.





	Hasty

**Author's Note:**

> Hah. You fool. You absolute buffoon you thought i was done posting porn? Youre absolutely INCORRECT
> 
>    
> for real im spammig the mmyk tag with porn I promise there should be non porn content coming from me in the next...........Soon

A muffled choke resonated in the dressing room. "Y-Yuki, darling...A-Aren't you going a bit too fast ?" Momo whispered breathlessly, the sound floating around their heads.

While it wasn’t too out of the ordinary for Yuki to have some…. urgent moments, today seemed to be very… intense. 

A lot more intense than their usual. 

Not even 30 minutes ago, they had been on stage, singing with their heart out for their fans. It had been a very successful live, the crowd very participant. Then, right after the show had ended, Yuki had quickly grabbed Momo’s hand and dragged him to their shared dressing room.

Which is when it all began: Yuki had latched his lips on Momo’s neck, starting his hasty touches.

Putting his finger on Momo’s lip to shush him, Yuki smiled serenely. "Shhh." He breathed out gently, ever the gentleman, leaving needy butterfly kisses on Momo’s exposed neck. "Don't question it." He muttered softly. 

Yuki softly trailed his fingers on Momo’s hips as he suckled to form small bruises on his boyfriend’s neck. At this moment, Yuki seemed more like a leech than anything else, sucking and biting on every bit of Momo’s skin he could latch on. 

And honestly, Momo would have been a fool to complain about the attention.    
  
"But…” The younger man closed his eyes, latching his hands on Yuki’s shirt, delicate wanton moans slipping out of his lips. "Yuki…” He breathed out, reopening his eyes to glance down towards his boyfriend. “Yuki, mmh...W-Wait. “ Yuki paused, giving Momo time to speak. “Shouldn't we do this at your place ?"    
  
Giving a shrug, Yuki softly bit in the meat of Momo’s neck, gentle enough to not leave a mark. He delicately sucked on the area afterwards, tasting the skin there. It was a bit salty, but definitely  _ Momo.  _ "It’s fine.”    
  
“But-“ He started.

“Don’t worry about it. “ 

Closing his mouth, Momo chewed on his bottom lip, as he nodded reluctantly. “Okay.” He whispered, “I trust you.”

Yuki smiled genuinely, and moved off of Momo’s neck to his face, covering his boyfriend’s mouth with his own in a needy kiss. Momo responded almost immediately, opening his lips to start a sensual dance with Yuki. Slipping his tongue inside of Momo’s mouth, Yuki expertly dominated the kiss. Their union felt warm, and the caresses of their tongues were passionate.

After he broke their kiss, Yuki fell to his knees rather quickly, full intent on undressing Momo from his undergarments. The latter was a bit worried for his boyfriend’s knees, hoping they wouldn’t get hurt. Quickly unblucking the belt, Yuki pushed Momo’s pants down to the younger one’s mid thigh, latching onto the covered cock. 

Yuki kissed the covered shaft, then slided the underwears off. Momo’s erection sprung out, hot and heavy, and Yuki nuzzled his cheek against it. 

"Yuki...W-What's into you today?" Momo mumbled, face flushed. Yuki wasn't acting like his usual, gentleman self. All of the older man’s touches felt hasty, like he was worried Momo would slip away at any moment.

He would never say it out loud, not wanting to think of Yuki as anything like the sorts but… Right now, his boyfriend was acting like some sort of cockslut, like he would  _ die  _ if he didn’t have Momo’s cock down his throat.

Yuki glanced up, a sensual gaze, "You..." He paused, thinking about his next words. At long last, some expression of embarrassment fell onto his face, his cheeks dusted with pink. "....looked really… good, during the live." He finished lamely, biting his wet lip bashfully.

Momo blinked. "E-Eh?! That's why?” He laughed quietly, his nervousness showing through. It felt like a bit of an anti climactic answer, but Momo appreciated it nonetheless. The fact Yuki thought so much of him, to do something like this in such a hurry…

While Momo was deep in his thoughts, Yuki’s mouth was on his uncovered crotch, effectively shutting down his thinking process for now.

Slowly, so slowly, Yuki teasingly dragged his tongue against the underside of Momo's cock, his nose brushing the shaft to breathe in the musky scent of it. He wouldn’t really admit it out loud, but blowing Momo had to be one of Yuki’s absolutely favourite things to do with his boyfriend.

The couple hadn’t really showered, considering Yuki jumped on Momo right after their live, so the manly, sweaty smell from Momo’s crotch was even stronger than usual. It was probably a bit disgusting, but they both could care less at the moment.

Trailing back towards the head, Yuki wet his lips and opened his mouth, letting Momo’s cock slide in. The familiar weight of the shaft on his tongue was somewhat comforting, and he gave a heavy suck, making Momo gasp out his name.

Taking in the full length down his throat, with small wanton thrusts from Momo’s hips, Yuki exhaled through his nostrils. His nose was against his boyfriend’s dark curls, and with how horny they made felt, it only made everything feel even better.

"Y-Yuki-..." A breathless, needy moan escaped Momo’s lips as he thrusted into Yuki’s delicate lips. He felt a bit bad about being so reckless: while his boyfriend had no real gag reflex (How amazing was that? Momo was so lucky.) Momo didn't want Yuki’s throat to be raw from some deep face-fucking. Not only would it be bad for his body, but also for all the lives they had to do.

He patted Yuki’s head to get his attention. "C-Can you...Aah-! " Momo suddenly whimpered, his face flushing a beautiful pink. He put his hand on his mouth, feeling embarrassed and bashful. Yuki glanced up through his lashes and a laugh resonated down his throat. The sound brought deep, and strong vibrations around the heavy shaft in his throat and Momo choked.

“O-Oh my god…” Banging his head against the wall, Momo exhaled from his nose. Why was telling Yuki to slow down  _ so damn difficult?  _ His boyfriend was way,  _ way _ too good at what he was doing.

“Yuki...Yuki, please…” Mistakenly taking it as a cue to move along, Yuki put his palms flat against Momo’s thighs to keep him from moving. Then he swallowed.

‘ _Holy shit-‘_ Momo’s world felt like it was slowed down, just to make sure he fully enjoyed this specific moment. The soft muscles of Yuki’s throat against his throbbing erection felt absolutely  _ incredible.  _

Momo’s thighs twitched, and his thrusting movements began to get erratic. All rational thinking was slowly slipping out of his brain, his body moving on instincts alone. Yuki was letting him fuck his throat, having moved his hands on Momo’s ass to knead it.

“Yu-...” Momo choked out, a sharp thrust in the warm, inviting hole. “Yuki… I'm close..." He gasped out, his grip in Yuki’s long, beautiful hair becoming more intense: he clasped and unclasped his boyfriend’s scalp, pulling to fuck his mouth further.

Yuki bobbed his head up and down, his hair flowing with the rhythm, and gave one deep, long suck before pulling away completely. Giving a chaste kiss to Momo’s cock head, he grabbed the length and jerked it quickly.

Yuki chuckled, the sound deep and gravely. “Come for me, Momo.”

Hitting his limit, Momo bucked his hips for one final time, spilling his cum on Yuki’s face in long spurts. A low, breathless moan resonated from below as the older man licked his lips, cleaning them from the semen.

Raising up from the ground, the silver haired male pulled up Momo’s underwears, alongside his pants, back in their original place. He quickly pecked Momo’s lips, and smiled at his boyfriend’s dumbfounded expression.

What? Hadn’t Yuki been on his knees, sucking his cock like, 2 seconds ago?

“Let’s go.” Moving away, Yuki grabbed his bag and jacket along the way. With a makeup wipe from his bag, he wiped his face, removing any trace of saliva or else from it.

Momo dumbly nodded and silently followed Yuki, his breathing heavy, feeling like no sound would come out of his throat right now.

He had no idea what the hell just happened, and how  _ quick _ it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, will fix laterrrr


End file.
